People constantly receive information that may be of interest to them. Information is presented in many forms, from paper documents (newspapers, books, magazines, and so on) to other objects within the world around them (signs, billboards, displays, and so on). Often, information is at least partially presented via text, either printed on a document or displayed by an object.